


I Can Handle It

by Fuckm3acha1nsaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Diana’s got balls, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, High School, M/M, Mon-el is a temperary bad guy, Multi, Self-Harm, Shy Kara, angsty kara, possible superwondercorp, probable future smut, veronica is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-25 00:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckm3acha1nsaw/pseuds/Fuckm3acha1nsaw
Summary: High School was a rough time in Kara’s life. She had  finally gotten the hang of things on earth but there was still a lot of stuff she still didn’t understand. She was the shy quiet kid that was secretly a genius and beautiful but not everyone saw that. People would pick on her because she was weak. People like Veronica Sinclair. Worst of all, Kara tolerated it. She let it happen. She let herself get pushed around and tripped and spit on and cussed at. They can't actually hurt me, Im invincible. I can handle it. She kept her head down and told herself she was fine. Physically she might have been, but mentally she was broken. The people who cared about her couldn’t even see she was hurting. She couldn't get any bruises that would alert them of anything. Her friends and sister thought she was fine and getting better. They can't see how much Kara keeps to herself. Will the arrival of a mysterious foreign student with silky brown hair and legs for days be able to fix Kara’s mind?





	1. My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making it a lema/diana/kara aka Superwomdercorp but im not sure. Would you guys want that? Also future smut is likely. Criticism welcomed.

Kara plopped down next to Lena at the lunch table. She looked around and saw her sister Alex and friends Jimmy, Winn, Maggie, and her bestie Lena. She felt safe. Nobody dared to pick on Kara when she was with her friends. Lena could be even more intimidating than her mother, Alex threatened somebody on the daily, and Maggie and James were seriously athletes. She still wondered how she was able to have such an amazing friend group. They were so smart and brave and meanwhile she was the shyest person at the school.

“Hey Kar! I brought cupcakes to school, want one.” The blonde’s entire face lit up.

“Yesssss, thanks Winn. I am starving, haven't eaten since last period!” By now Kara already had her mouth full and gulped down the last of the creamy strawberry frosting. The group chuckled, all of them aware of how much food the young kryptonian needed to consume.

“Lena what grade do you have in Snappers class?”

“urgh don’t even bring that spawn of Satan up right now. He gave me a B on my Henry VI report. A B! Can you fucking believe that Winn , I busted my ass on that fucking report.”

“AP Eng kicked my ass too last year” added Maggie.

“ Yall are fuckin nerds” said Alex with a mouthful of pizza.

“Says the person in Ap bio and Ap calc” “whatever” Kara tunes out the banter and focuses on her food as she eats. Damn she could really use something to drink. The kryptonian fishes a few quarters out of her book bag and tells them she's headed for the vending machine. They nod at her and get back to talking about god knows what by know. Kara loved vending machines! I mean how could you not? They’re machines that give you food without any awkward social interactions.

She popped in 4 quarters and was about to press the button for Dr. Pep when a hand reached in front of hers and pressed diet coke. Kara could recognize those fake red and gold nails from a mile away. Veronica. Kara decided to cut her losses and just let the bitch have her soda. If she’s petty enough to steal a dollar then she probably needs it more than i do, right? But no, she couldn’t let Kara simply leave, she still had to torment her. Veronica held out her arm before Kara could go anywhere.

“Ah Ah Ah, where do you think you’re going skank. Mike’s a bit thirsty too.” Kara looked at the the arm candy Sinclair was clinging to and he gave her a sympathetic look. She really couldn’t blame Mike, it wasn’t his fault Veronica was a manipulative shit. Kara sighed, “I don’t have any more money.” She kept her gaze on the floor.

“Well that’s a problem all I’m asking for is a simple dollar and you’re not even nice enough to lend one to me. Can you believe her Mikey. And here I was thinking we were friends.” Kara bowed her head lower and muttered sorry as she just tried to walk away. The devil incarnate just couldn’t let her got off that easy could she. She tripped Kara and stepped on her hand

“ You better have 5 dollars for me tomorrow.” Just as Sinclair was about to walk off a tall brunette pushed her back.

“I believe that soda belongs to the girl” Said the mysterious person with a strong unwavering sexy accent from god knows where.

“You mean this one?” Veronica opened it took a sip then tried to pour the rest on Kara, who was still on the ground. The brunette had her hand blocking Veronica’s before the sweet drink got even close the spilling on Kara. In result, a good portion spilled onto Veronica herself.

“YOU BITCH THIS TOP COSTS MORE THAN YOUR HOUSE. This isn’t over.” Veronica stomped off leaving a dumbfounded Kara behind. Coming back to reality, Kara took the hand that the stranger offered. The shorter blonde wore a worried expression

“You didn’t have to do that, Veronica’s going to target you now. I..I am sorry”

“I am not afraid the that Sinclair girl. Hi, I am Diana.” The stranger ext-.....no, Diana extended her hand in greeting. Kara, the oversized puppy, had other plans. The kryptonian engulfed Diana into a hug.

“ Thank You so much!”. Diana chuckled, “You are welcome.” Kara pulled away blushing.

“Oh um I’m Kara by the way.” After a few seconds of awkward silence, the bell rang.

“Thankyou again, Diana, I will see you around.”

“Ofcourse”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throughout the day, all Kara could think about was Diana. The tall brunette was one of the very few people in the school who would actually stand up to Veronica. The last person who tried got expelled. Her dad basically paid for the school's new football stadium himself with all his donations.

The day carried out as normal. She went to class, made awkward mistakes, got picked on, and then the day was over. Kara was walking home when she overheard Diana’s voice. That rich voice with that amazingly sexy accent. The blonde looked in the direction of said voice and felt immediate anger build up inside her. Sinclair and three football players that she had under her thumb were harassing Diana. She tuned into the conversation more and heard, “Hopefully this will teach you how to respect your superiors bitch”

“I am not afraid of you”

“No? Well maybe you should be. Do what you want to her boys, I have a mani-pedi appointment calling my name.” Kara could no longer contain her anger. She ran so fast she wasn't is sure if she was using her super speed or not. She body slammed one of the football players, sending them to the ground.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing slut?!” Veronica exclaimed. She tried to shove the fired up kryptonian back, but Kara would budge.

“What the hell you freak are you on steroids or someshit?” Kara gritted her teeth, “Leave.”

“You don’t tell me what to do. Besides I promised these nice young boys a treat.”

“You heard the girl, Sinclair. Go away.” She scoffed, “ Fine if you want to get rid of me so badly. I have an appointment to get to anyways. Boys, you can have the blonde one too if you want. I’m off!” With a plastered smile and a small wave the villain left. The football players once again started to corner. Diana, who had been silently observing this great ordeal, looked at Kara curiously to see what the little blonde would do next.

To be honest, the amazonian was surprised when Kara grabbed her wrist and pushed her way past the disgusting athletes and tried to walk off with Diana in hand. But of course, one of the players just had to be dumb enough to try to grab Diana’s ass. The brunette turned around, grabbed his wrist, and swiftly pulled him in for a knee to the groin. After this, the duo was able to walk off without anymore worry if being followed.

After 3 blocks of Kara, clouded with anger, dragging Diana in no particular direction, she finally cools off enough to have an actual conversation with the brunette. The kryptonian began rapidly coming to her senses and realized what she had done. She stopped in her tracks and turned to Diana, about to babble out an apology when she got cut off. “Thank You for what you did back there, that was very brave. You’re a lot stronger than you look.” Diana raised a teasing eyebrow.

“Well you know..um.. adrenaline and all that. Sorry for dragging you three blocks. I was just so mad at Veronica for trying to hurt you because of me.”

“Hey, don’t you dare blame yourself. Veronica is the bad guy here, you’re like the hero of the story.”

“I’m not the only hero here, you did save me from staining my favorite sweater with soda.” Diana laughed as Kara giggled.

“Well, I guess the least I can do for my hero is treat her to some ice cream. Are you good for tomorrow after school?” Diana tried not to show too much hope in her voice.

“I..um..tha..that would be wonderful.” The blonde’s blush deepened after hearing herself stammer. Diana’s entire face lit up after hearing Kara’s response. “Well then, it’s a date!” She gave the kryptonian a playful wink and they parted ways.

After another 3 blocks of Kara, lost in thought, grinning ear to ear in bliss, she realized she walked in the wrong direction.


	2. Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chap is a bit more focused on individual backstory and some character development. You’re gonna have to wait a bit longer for the date between Kar and Di, but this is gonna be a pretty long chap, for me atleast, so strap in. Also if you’re wonder why the fuck Diana isnt on themyscira, then dont fret, all will be explained in this chapter. All criticism is welcome so please comment whatcha think, even if you hate it. Thx!

Diana was grinning like a Bobcat all the way home. There was something about Kara that drew Diana in like a moth to a flame. The blonde wasn’t as naive as other humans and her compassion didn’t come from something shallow either.

The amazonian prided herself in being a good judge of character, of being able to read people. It was easy really, humans were so simple it was easy to see who they were once you knew where their motivation was coming from.

Kara seemed like a simple girl on the outside. A beautiful girl who was peppy and a nerd,, resulting in bullying. But, the closer you looked the more you understood you didn't know. She had so many layers that even Diana couldn’t tell what was a disguise and what wasn’t at times. One thing that Diana really saw, though, was pain. Even in Kara’s outermost, giddiest layer, if you looked close enough you saw pain and unshed tears. 

The amazonian knew she should be more wary and careful around the little blonde, but she couldn’t help it. Kara seemed so trustworthy even though she barely knew her. She was one of the few people that gave Diana hope in humankind, which was exactly what she needed.

Zeus banished her from Themyscira because she was destined to be Earth’s champion and hero. She hated it, she wished she could be like the rest of the amazons. Once upon a time, wished for something as exciting as this, but now she understood how much it sucked. She missed her family. There were so many flaws in humans. Like the people who bullied Kara. Kara was the sweetest person she had ever met and when she got excited, she was the equivalent of a puppy. Which led Diana to wondering why she didn’t stand up for herself. It was evident that Kara could, after seeing her take down some football players. Diana was back at square one. Who is Kara Danvers? 

Diana walked into her house, “Hello Steve.”

“Hi Diana, how was school.”

“The usual, I still don’t understand why I have to go.”

“Because you need friends and it's the best way for you to learn about humans, we went over this.”

“Humans are greedy, destructive, easily manip-“

“Diana, I know it sucks that Zeus banished you to earth, but you gotta give humans a chance. Yes, some of us are terrible people and all the things you just said, but we can also be strong, kind, and compassionate. You can’t typecast.”

“I still do not want to be your hero, though. It is not fair that I had to leave MY home to come to earth because Zeus wants me to take care of humans.” Her voice was raising and she was starting to become heated. All these feelings of pent up anger and betrayal began rising. “I don’t want to be earth's hero anymore, I just want to be an amazonian.” 

Diana ran to her room to make sure she didn’t cry. It’s not that she has anything against humans or earth. Actually, when she first found out she was ecstatic. She’d always been the adventurous type and now she had the opportunity to see all of Earth. But, the day Steve Trevor crashed onto Themyscira six months ago and Zeus decreed that Diana was banished was the worst day of the amazonian’s life. She could never return to her home. She would never see any of her friends or family again. Her aunt, her mother. When she said goodbye that day it may as well have been forever. She hadn’t even finished maturing yet, she wasn’t at the age at which she would stop growing, like the amazons. Her mother was more than wary to allow her daughter to leave forever with some middle aged blonde male that she never met before. But alas, even Queen Hippolyta's protests were no match. For Zeus’ mind had been made. He would do anything to protect his precious human race, wouldn’t he. He hasn’t even allowed her to become an actual hero yet. Zeus told her that she would know when she was ready to go into battle, but Diana felt as if she were ready now. She was growing restless of not being able to train like she could back home. And all the brunette did anymore was go to school. 

Steve gently knocked on her door. She sighed, “Come in.”

“Diana I know that such a sudden change sucks and Zeus was an asshole for doing that, but I want you to be as happy as possible. Make some friends, break the rules, mess around, be a teenager. All that stuff.” Diana nodded in response 

“How’s school?” 

“Easy, I have a date on friday.” Steve's’ eyebrows rose in surprise, “Wow, well that’s new. Do I have to give this young lad or lady the shovel talk.”

Diana tilted her head, “shovel…...talk?” She repeated slowly.   
Steve smiled. “It’s when an older family member scares their younger family member's date by threatening them to make sure they don't hurt the younger member and keep them safe!” Diana felt tear build up behind her eyes, “‘You consider me family?”

His smile softened, “Of Course, Diana. I’m lucky to have someone like you as my family.”  
Diana wrapped him in a hug. “Thankyou,” it came out a raspy whisper but it was all she could do to hold back the tears. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“YOU GOT ASKED OUT ON A DATE! Who is she? Imm kick her ass. You way too young to date!” Obviously, Alex was exaggerating - hopefully - but to Kara it was still comforting to know she cared. 

The younger sibling rolled her eyes, “ I think it's a date at least. Wait, what if it's not and she just wants to hang out. Alex?!” Kara began panicking, had she read the entire situation wrong! 

“Calm down, Kara. Tell me exactly what she said.”

“Well, we were walking together after school. And umm… she said ‘the least I can do is treat you to some ice cream how about Friday after school.’ Oh! and she said ‘It’s a date’ and winked.” 

Alex hit Kara with a pillow. 

“What do you mean ‘is that a date’ she literally said ‘it's a date’! ‘ Jesus does she have to spell it out in Kryptonese for you!” The blonde feigned offence. 

In the distance, the two siblings heard the doorbell ring.  
“Who is it?” Kara used her vision to see through the walls, “It’s Maggie, is she here for movie night?” 

Alex nodded her head and ran to open the door.   
“Welcome to my humble abode!” Maggie rolled her eyes, “dork”. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek and they headed to the sisters’ shared room.   
“Kara, tell me more about your date.”  
“Damn little Danvers! I didn’t know you had game. Who is he, or she?”  
“oh, um she’s Diana.” Kara felt a blush creeping around her cheeks. Rao, just think of the goddess made her flustered.   
Maggie cat whistled, “ You got the tall new  
girl with the sexy accent and legs for days?! Damn you got hella game little Danvers.” Alex punched Maggie, “She is not that hot.” Maggie rose an eyebrow.   
“Yes, she is,” pitched in Kara.   
“whatever.”  
“Guys! I’ve never been on a date before, much less an earth one.”  
“Kara calm down. It’s just like hanging out with friends except more personal and intimate. Just go with the flow and you’ll be fine!”   
“ But what do I wear!”   
“Kara it's only saturday! You still have 6 days to figure that out.”  
“What’s this I hear about a date?” Eliza walked into the room.   
“Kara here has a special lady!”   
“Really, why have I not met her, atleast bring her to dinner!”  
“Oh Rao, you guyyyss. It’s just one date,” Kara whined and hid under her covers as the others continued to playfully poke fun at her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diana swung her backpack over her shoulder and headed to her third period. She, like every other high schooler, hated mondays.   
“Hiya Di! Whats with the frowny face? Lighten up a bit, It's a monday!” The peppy teen with a bright smile and two infamous red and blue pigtails did a surprisingly graceful cartwheel. Diana smiled, “Hey Harls.” 

Harleen Quinzel had been one of the few friends Diana had made during her few months here. She was unfiltered, non materialistic, and free-spirited. Diana almost envied her naivety. Though Harley tried hard to mask her trauma, she wasn’t very difficult to read and see her triggers.

Humans piqued Diana curiosity. They were a lot more interesting than she first game them credit for, it was almost a game or a mystery book. Everyone seemed average on the outside, but the more you observed them the more skeletons you unearthed.

Like when Diana first met Harley, she thought the blonde was nothing more than a delinquent but the amazonian soon found out she was brilliant. Harley was in younger year than her, yet the two shared a majority of classes! Nonetheless, it was hell of alot more fun to watch people than to watch those vampire movies everyone was obsessed with, that was for sure. 

“Whatcha doin’ today? I got some tics to the new Jigsaw movie, wanna go with me?”  
“Jigsaw? Like a movie about puzzles?” Harley’s jaw dropped.   
“YOU’VE NEVER SEEN A SAW MOVIE?! They’re horrifically funny!” Diana rose an eyebrow, “I’ll take your word for it. Horror is not my preferred movie genre.” It was at this moment that Harley had unleashed one of her greatest weapons, her pout.  
“B-but they’re so funny” Diana rolled her eyes, “Fine, I’ll go. When is it?” 

Harley’s teary eyes immediately cleared up, as if they had reabsorbed her tears, and she wore an ear-to-ear grin.   
“In fifteen minutes!” before Diana could protest, the insane blonde grabbed her arm and sprinted past campus security, into the school parking lot, and into an old beat up semi-truck. 

“What the fuck Harley?! We’re missing over half the day!” Harley quickly pulled the car out of the lot and drove off. 

Harley giggled “Fuck? Since when did you start cussin’ Di? Besides school’s borin’ this time of year. It’s all review for finals, eww.” Diana rolled her eyes, but realized the insane teen was right. What was she so upset about? Most humans had to learn the same thing five times before they got it. The amazonian was pretty sure going to school was causing her to lose brain cells.   
“Point taken. Shit Harley, slow down you’re driving like a lunatic. She giggled, “Yup. Jesus Di, you’ve gotta real trucker mouth all the sudden.”  
“Tucker mouth?” Harley rolled her eyes, “It means you’ve been cussin’ a lot today, and you’re skippin’ school. Looks like you’re not the goody-goody I thought you would be. I did always know you’d be ‘pecial tho!”  
“You kidnapped me, so the skipping school accusation has no merit.” Diana smiled, despite her mock annoyance. As for the cursing thing, well she never really knew any curse words on Themyscira and took quite a liking to the reaction she evoked when others heard her say them. Steve choked on his coffee when the brunette told him ‘Veronica was an asshole’ over breakfast.

“We both know you coulda stopped me if ya really wanted to, Di”  
“Another point taken. I guess I was tired of school too. Why are you taking me anyways?”  
“ ‘cuz Ivy cancelled on me and you’re one of the few tolerable kids at ‘school. Everyone else is buried in their books or isa dick.” Harley, like Kara, was often the victim of bullying because of her demeanor. 

Diana huffed, “I know how you feel.” They drove the next few minutes in a comfortable silence, “Ayy, look at that! We’re already here! And we got plenty of time to get popcorn!”  
They got their icees and shared a large popcorn, making pointless banter as they walked to the theater, when something caught the brunette’s attention outside. 

“Umm...Hey Harley can you grab us some seats, I have to use the restroom.”  
“Sure Di, no problamo.” 

After Harley walked into the theatre, Diana began heading to the side exit. She knew it! She knew she saw Kara, but what was the blonde doing here. Kara was way too good to be ditching. As she got closer, Diana heard an argument. She hid behind the door and eavesdropped.

“Lena! You’re drunk. Please, come with me or let me help you. You’re going to get hurt! PLEASE?”  
“Whay do you care what happens to me Karraa.” Lena’s speech was obviously slurred. 

“Because you’re my best friend an-“ Hearing the words best friend sobered Lena up again. 

“Best friend? pfft. You’ve been lying to me since the day we met. You kept the biggest part of your life a secret from me. You’re not even a regular friend.” 

Diana was pressing her ear closer the the door. What secret. 

“That’s not fair! You don’t get what it's like being someone like me. Okay, I didn’t keep it a secret because I don’t trust you, Lena, I did it because I don’t want to bring you into this crap. I wanted you to be safe.”

Diana was debating whether or not she should intervene. This sounded like it was going to get violent, but her presence may make things much worse. The brunette reluctantly decided to stay back and listen.

“YOU WERE ONE OF FEW PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD I COULD COUNT ON! I trusted you with everything! Kara, this is huge. No, its more than huge, its fucking ginormous. I trusted you with everything. I told you everything. About Lillian, Lex, my father. I could count on you.” Lena’s voice grew unsteady. 

“And you still can, Lena. Ever since I got here, I’ve been nothing but a burden. My secret ruins people’s lives. Just look at Alex! She may look fine but ever since I arrived her entire world changed to just protecting me! She has to revolve her life around me! I don’t want to do that to anyone else, especially not you Le. I love you.” 

“I love you too Kara. But still! It's just I, I know where you’re coming from but it still hurt. Alot. We’ve been best friends for what, three years, and I only found out now!”   
“I’m sorry. There’s always pressure on me, to keep my secret. They act like if I let anyone know, the world's gonna end. I wanted to confide in you, I really did, but I didn’t want to put you through that.” Seeing Kara’s teary eyes, Lena’s own softened her own. 

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I was being selfish, instead of thinking about myself I should be there for you.” The blonde felt a burning lump in her throat and a tear roll down her cheek.

“Hey, Kar, why don’t we head to the beach and chill for a bit, K?” Kara nodded in response as Lena wrapped one arm around her in a side hug and they started walking to the nearby beach. 

Diana dragged in a long breath, the more she found out about Kara the more confused she got. She stood there paralyzed with thought for a few minutes. Harley’s head suddenly popped out of the theatre. “Whatcha doin over there silly? The movie started already! C’mon let’s go!”

Diana’s face, that she never even realized had tensed up, relaxed and she walked into the theater after Harley.  
————————————————-  
Diana now understood what Harley ment when she said horror movies were funny. They were so stupid it was hilarious. Throughout the entire movie, when everyone was hiding behind their hands, Harley and Diana were laughing their asses off. People made the dumbest choices in horror movies and got scared of the stupidest stuff. Still, throughout the movie the amazonian couldn’t stop thinking about what she overheard. What could they possibly been talking about? When the movie ended, it was only 12:30. They couldn’t go back to school, they would be caught immediately. 

“What now Harls?” They walked out of the theatre and climbed back into Harley's truck.   
“D’know. I din’t really think about this part.” Harley shrugged, “ What da you wanna do Di?”

Diana desperately wanted to go to the beach, but the chance that Kara was still there was slim to none. Plus, it wouldn’t be fair to use Harley like that. 

“Umm… why don't we go get some lunch.”

“Jack n da Box it is Di, good call!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara and Lena walked in a comfortable silence by the water. They were holding their shoes in their hands, relishing in the therapeutic feeling of sand squishing between their toes. Kara let out an exaggerated sigh, “I should have told you.”

“Kara I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through, it makes sense that you would be hesitant to tell anybody. I’m sorry I freaked out when i found out.”

Sunday Morning:  
It was about 9 as Lena walked up to the Danver’s house to pick up Kara. They had a final in Bio-Med tuesday and wanted to study at the library for a few hours then head to the beach after. But of course, Kara was dead asleep and forgot to set an alarm. Eliza welcomed her in and sent her upstairs to waken the sleeping beauty when Lena had the brilliant idea to scare Kara awake.

She put her mouth by the blonde’s ear, “KARA WAKE UP!” The kryptonian squealed and jumped a foot out of bed, literally. She was flew so high that her head hit the ceiling. She gracefully fell back to earth head first with a thud. 

“HOLY SHIT! Kara are you ok?” She groaned, “What the heck Le?”   
“Ohmygosh, I’m so sorry. But, what the fuck was that. You hit the fucking ceiling!” Kara shot up, “Pfft, what, I just fell out of bed, what are you talking about.”  
“Jesus Kar, I’m not an idiot. What was that?”  
“It... um.. I wa- adrenaline. It was just adrenaline Le, it’s whatever.” Holy crap, how many times was Kara going to use that stupid adrenaline excuse.  
“YOU HIT THE CEILING, Kara tell me what that was, please. Don’t you trust me.”  
“I do Lena, of course I do, but I honestly have nothing to tell, I think you were just seeing things.”  
Lena glared at the blonde with tears building in her eyes, “I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying Kar, I just never thought you’d lie to me.”  
The kryptonian sighed. There was no hope for her secret, but maybe there would still be hope for their friendship, “I-I’m an…” she took in a long breath, trying to steady her shaky voice, “I’m an alien.” Her voice broke, unable to get through the sentence. “I’ve wanted to tel-”  
“Save it. I can’t believe you. You’re entire fucking life is a lie.”  
“Lena, we’re best friend we can work through this, please.”  
“Are we best friends Kar, or was that a lie too.” She stormed off. She was mad, but she knew better than to stay there until she would say something she would regret for the rest of her life. The blonde stayed behind in her room, sobbing. She couldn’t bring herself to follow Lena. No matter how much she wanted to, she knew they both needed space.

Later that day, Kara tried to contact the brunette but all her calls went to voicemail and her texts were left unread. Alex knew Kara was acting weird all day but didn’t make anything of it until she left the dinner table early because she wasn’t hungry. Kara was always hungry.   
Alex entered their shared room and say the blond sitting by her window looking up to the sky, like she often did when she first came to earth, “Hey Kar, everything alright?”   
The blonde kept looking out the window as she spoke, “Lena knows, and she’s mad. Alex, I can’t lose another friend, I can’t.” The redhead’s eyes grew wide, “Shit.”  
“Rao Alex, she was so mad at me for not trusting her, she hates me!”  
“Don’t be stupid Kar, Lena could never hate you.” Kara wiped off her tears and turned to Alex.  
“You didn’t see her, she was furious.”  
“She’s your best friend, she just needs time.”  
“Its been all day and she still isn’t replying to me.”  
“Well, you’re going to see her tomorrow in school, you can talk to her then!” With that thought, Kara’s face lit up a bit.  
“Try n get some sleep kido. Goodnight”  
“Goodnight!”

Monday morning Kara knew something was off. Lena was never absent. When she was sick Kara literally had to force her to stay home, but Lena didn’t show up to her second period. The kryptonian concentrated her hearing throughout the school. Damn, no Lena, which meant she had to search the whole town. Kara had never tried to track down a single voice with such a big radius before, she didn’t know if she could. She didn’t even know where to start.  
Kara closed her eyes and tried to focus on one section of town at time until she found her. She let out a breath of relief, until she realized her speech was slurred and she was by the dumpsters outside the Cinmax movie theater.  
Kara jumped out of her seat when the bell rang, not even caring about the weird looks she was getting, as she left the classroom. Immediately, Kara booked it outside the parking lot so fast, she was pretty sure she was using a bit of super speed. After half a mile, she slowed down and realized if an adult saw her walking down a road with no side walk they might report her. Kara signed and looked at the neighborhood across the street. She was going to have to cut through it to get there, which would take even longer. She hated not being able to use her powers in front of others. 

Back to the beach:

Lena and Kara found a nice place to it in the sand and just look at the horizon. Something about the ocean had always calmed the Kryptonian, she didn’t know why.   
“My real name is Kara zor-el, just by the way.”  
“That's a beautiful name.” Kara smiled and looked at Lena.   
Everything was going to be okay, the world wasn’t ending. At the end of the day, they were just over dramatic high schoolers that hated change. Maybe Kara was more human than she thought she was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diana and Harley ended up going to the peer after eating to eat some more, and play stupid arcade games and eating alot more junk food.   
“Well Di, where to next?” The two had just finished eating GINORMOUS sundays, and felt as stuffed as turkeys.   
“I think its time I should go home, need to starting catching up on all the homework I just missed.”  
“Awww. So soon?! Darn, I can give ya a ride home.”  
“It’s okay Harles, It’s a nice day I want to walk”  
“Well, ok then. See ya’ later!” The blonde skipped off and Diana started walking in the direction of her house. It was a half hour walk to her house from there but it was one of those days when the sky was so blue and birds were out chirping. The serenity was one of the few things that brought Diana pleasure in this world. 

By the time she got home it was about 2:30. The brunette walked inside to see Steve sitting in the couch.   
“I thought you would be at work?”  
“I still feel a bit under the weather. Why are you home so early?”  
“I skipped school with Harley today.”  
“What?!” Diana furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.   
“I thought you wanted me to do more teenager things and break more rules.” Steve hummed in thought.   
“That is true, but as your guardian its my job not to enforce this behavior. So….ummm you’re hereby grounded for a week.”  
“Grounded? I don’t understand.”  
“Grounding is when- “  
“I know what grounding is! It's just this is so unfair YOU’RE the one who told me to do stuff like this!” Diana groaned, “What about my date?”  
“Well it looks like you’ll have to postpone it.”   
“THIS IS BULLSHIT!” Diana began marching to her room, trying her damndest to control her anger so that wouldn’t slam the door so hard that the entire house would collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: who else is hella fucking excited about the JL movie cuz holy shit. Gal Gadot looked so badass in the trailers.


End file.
